


Gladion x Reader

by Latenightwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightwrite/pseuds/Latenightwrite
Summary: This is my first story and it will probably be terrible. Also, reading Y/N always screws me up so I named the reader but you can just replace it with your name if you want. Same goes for the Pokemon nicknames.





	1. A Meeting Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I like Absol with black skin instead of blue so I'm gonna use that colorization for this story. Make sure you tell me what you think and if you have anything you'd like to see in future chapters. Also tell me what other Pokemon that should be on the team! So far I have Litten, Absol, and Minior.

My Litten sat on my shoulder, purring excitedly as we walked along the beach. He and I had been invited by Gladion to battle on my day off.  
While he did visit the Elite 4 sometimes, it wasn't often since he'd been busy with the Aether. We usually went weeks without seeing or talking to each other and today was 12 days which was plenty long for Scratches and I.  
I smiled as a familiar blond came into view.  
"Hey, Gladion!" I called over, running up to my friend. He got up from his seat and greeted me with a cool wave of his hand.  
"So you came, Delta," Gladion said as he placed a hand on his hip. I rolled my eyes and punched his arm playfully.  
"Of course I did, dumbass," I said, picking Scratches off of my shoulder and setting him down on the sand. He purred and rubbed up against Gladion who quickly shooed my little cat Pokemon away.  
"So like we agreed, one Pokemon each," Gladion confirmed as he drew a Pokeball out of his hoodie. I nodded and pulled out my Absol's Luxury Ball. Scratches gave an irritated hiss at seeing he wasn't going to be battling and scurried behind me as I sent out Ivory.  
She merred at Gladion, her regal personality making her confident that no matter what, she would win. Gladion sent out his Lucario and our battle began.  
"Alright, Ivory, use Attract!" I ordered. Ivory nodded before winking seductively at Lucario, successfully infatuating him. Lucario stumbled back and gazed lovingly at her, his knees trembling slightly. Gladion mumbled a curse under his breath and gave a small grunt of frustration before recomposing himself.  
"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" he ordered. Lucario looked back at his trainer and then at Ivory.  
"Ivory, use Psycho Cut!" Ivory's horn began to glow magenta before she swung it at Lucario, sending several waves of hot pink energy towards him. Lucario dodged the first few waves but was hit three consecutive times by the last ones. He barked angrily, landing upright on the beach sand.  
Lucario's eyes softened when he looked at Ivory again.  
"Lucario, let's go, Extreme Speed!" Gladion snapped. Lucario's eyes narrowed and he rushed towards Ivory.  
"Dodge and counter with Ice Beam!" Lucario managed to dodge Ivory's attack and instantly used Flash Cannon. It was a critical hit on her but Ivory was far from done.  
I looked at Gladion and smiled evilly. He glared back at me before mouthing "don't you dare." I looked at Ivory and she looked back at me, a slightly irritated look on her face.  
"Ivory, use Perish Song!"  
"God dammit, Delta!" Gladion snapped as he recalled Lucario. I laughed along with Scratches before calling Ivory back. "You always do this!" He stormed over to me, absolutely fuming. I smiled up at him calmly as Gladion thrust his hands into his hoodie pockets.  
"I know, I'm terrible, aren't I?" I teased. Gladion sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"You really are." I grabbed one of Gladion's hands and smiled.  
"Come on, grumpy pants, let's go get some malasadas!" I exclaimed. Gladion groaned as I dragged him off to Hau'oli City.


	2. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau is a bottomless pit and strawberry milk is delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised I never stated that I always imagined the main characters were teenagers so the first chapter seems kinda bizarre if you imagine them as kids so I'll list the ages here.  
> Gladion: 16  
> Hau: two months younger than Gladion.  
> Lillie:14  
> You: 15  
> Speaking of the last chapter, this one's also really just for setting up the relationships between you and the guys. Also this one's extremely fucking short so I'm sorry.

I watched in awe as Hau scarfed down his 10th malasada. He wasn't even fazed by Gladion's disgusted gaze and proceeded to gulp down the last of his strawberry milk.  
"So," Hau said as he wiped the incredible amount of sugar off of his cheeks. "Any news?"  
"Not much for me, just a couple new challengers." Hau looked at Gladion, eager for his reply.  
"The Aether's been fine." Hau nodded before jumping to another subject.  
"You gonna eat those?" he asked, gesturing to my and Gladion's malasadas. Gladion and I silently pushed our treats towards the hyperactive boy.  
And they were gone in seconds.  
Hau's attention suddenly turned back to me. "Hey Delta, since you're off we should totally hang out tonight! You feel up for a sleepover?" he asked. I smiled.  
"Sure, sounds fun," I said. Hau's eyes were shining with extreme joy. The extreme joy only that little cinnamon bun could have.  
"Gladion, you should come, too!" Gladion grunted and rolled his eyes.  
"I don't have time for sleepovers," he said, giving his uneven bangs a flick. Hau whined.  
"The Aether's made you too grown up," Hau argued, "just for tonight! I know you've missed Delta just as much as I have!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Gladion said in a slightly defensive tone. Hau raised his eyebrows and a sly smirk grew on his face.  
"Oh really?" he asked, making Gladion glare at him. "Then I guess the time I woke up to you-" "Shut up!" Hau laughed at Gladion who was a fuming, blushing mess. I sank back into my seat as all eyes turned to us. I would have laughed, too, if we weren't in public.  
"Why? You don't want Delta to know you dream about her?" I turned to Gladion.  
"What?"  
"Nothing! Hau's just being a moron!" Gladion snapped. Hau wasn't even fazed by Gladion's shouting or the stares we were getting and he quickly moved back to our sleepover.  
"So tonight at 9?" he asked sweetly. I nodded.  
"Yeah, and I'll make sure to drag Gladion along. Your place?"  
"Like always!"


	3. Plans in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK BE MY BAD BOY WHY OF ALL SONGS DID THAT ONE HAVE TO GET STUCK IN MY HEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess Be My Bad Boy is the sole reason I posted another chapter today. Anyway, enjoy. I tried to make this longer than the other ones. Also what do you guys think about you having a Type: Null?

I sat cross-legged on Hau's couch, Scratches stretched out on my lap, as Gladion and I looked through the movies Hau owned. They were...different to say it lightly.  
The Room.  
Troll 2.  
Fateful Findings 1-3.  
Mac and Me.  
I couldn't hold in my laughter when I pulled out a movie called "Birdemic:Shock and Terror". My sudden laughter disturbed Scratches and grabbed Hau's attention . He came over while my starter wandered off to talk with Gladion's Silvally.  
"What's so funny?" Hau asked. I didn't reply. Instead, I slid off the couch, now wheezing from my intense hysterics. Gladion grabbed my shoulders and hoisted me back onto the couch before throwing The Room onto the coffee table.  
"You have shit movies, Hau," he said. I managed to make out Hau smiling through my now blurry eyes. I reached a hand out and pointed at Birdemic. My laughter was merely soundless huffs now which made Hau start laughing. Gladion moaned and leaned back against the couch. "It's not even ten yet and you two are already acting drunk. What's so funny abo..." I felt Gladion quiver as he trailed off. I wiped my eyes and sat up to see what had happened. Gladion was smiling and trying not to laugh at the description of Birdemic.  
"Fine, you two wanna rent something?" Hau asked, plopping down on the couch next to us. I nodded, not quite able to talk again yet, and grabbed the remote out of the pile of trash movies. I handed Hau the remote. He took it and turned the Firestick on before going to the search bar.  
"Alright, what kind of movie should we watch?" he asked as he toyed with the buttons. Gladion reached over to Silvally who was eating the second Fateful Findings and patted its head.  
"How about horror?" he asked. Hau grinned widely and I sank back into the couch.  
Fuck. I couldn't stomach horror movies. One look at Hau's adorable puppy eyes pushed my discomfort away and I instantly sat back up.  
"Fuck yeah!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" Hau exclaimed as he punched the air. "This'll be awesome!"

I pressed Scratches closer to my body and trembled. Hau had decided to turn the lights off while we watched "The Shining" and I was freaking the fuck out. I jumped as the famous "here's Johny" scene played out and dove in a random direction. That random direction happened to be right into Gladion.  
He made a surprised noise as my body slammed into his. Embarrassed, I quickly sat up and awkwardly stroked Scratches' head. I avoided eye contact and instead curled up into a small ball between my precious cat Pokemon and Silvally. I jumped again when I felt a hand comfortingly pat my back. I sat up and looked over to Gladion.  
His face was blank like normal but I could see amusement behind his visible emerald-green eye.  
"Scared?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"No, I'm having a great time. Walking on rainbows over here," I said with a calm wave of my hand. Gladion's eyes suddenly focused above my head. I slowly turned to see Hau's Decidueye staring down at me. I couldn't help but scream as my fight or flight mode kicked in. I literally flung myself and Scratches into the coffee table.  
And into Silvally.  
And the snacks we had on the coffee table.  
Not to mention the drinks.  
"Woah!" Hau yelled. I flinched as light assaulted my pupils and sat up, observing my destruction.  
There was soda, pretzels, chips, malasadas, popcorn, and all kinds of candy scattered on the floor. Scratches hissed and leapt out of my arms, shaking his legs as he tried to get soda off of them and licked his paws. Silvally whimpered before grooming itself, shaking its head as what seemed to be root bear dripped from its crest. I was sticky, soaked, and I looked like a costume Britney Spears would wear thanks to all the junk food latched onto my body.  
Hau laughed as he helped me up.  
"You get to wash the Pokemon along with yourself! You go shower while Gladion and I clean this up. It's getting late, anyways!" he said, placing his hands on his hips. I nodded.  
"C'mon, Scratches and Silvally, let's go shower," I said as I plucked a pretzel from Silvally's shoulder.

By the time I managed to get the Pokemon and myself clean, it was one in the morning. When I came out into the living room again, Hau was set up on the couch and there was a king-sized air mattress on the floor. I flopped down onto said mattress with a tired sigh.  
It would be a pain in the ass to sleep tonight thanks to the horror movies.  
"Everyone ready for bed?" Hau asked.  
"I am," Gladion said groggily as he exited the guest bathroom.  
"You're not gonna get in your pjs?" I asked, blinking the oncoming sleep out of my eyes. He shrugged.  
"I'll sleep in my hoodie, thanks," he said as he approached my bed. He grabbed a blanket off the couch as he passed by and threw it on the ground. Gladion then turned to Hau. "Can I have a pillow?" Hau threw a pillow at Gladion, hitting him in the face. "Thanks," he said sarcastically, throwing the pillow next to his blanket. Gladion settled down on the floor and I cuddled down onto the mattress.  
"Goodnight, guys."  
"Goodnight, Delta," Hau said tiredly. Gladion mumbled a "g'night" and I tried to go to sleep.

I tossed once again as I tried to fall asleep. It just wasn't happening and Scratches had gotten tired of all my movement so he'd went to sleep with Silvally and Decidueye, leaving me all alone. I opened my eyes to see Gladion curled up on the ground, fast asleep. I knew the answer would probably be no, but maybe it wouldn't. I reached down and tapped Gladion's shoulder.  
"Hey, Gladion," I whispered. He groaned quietly and rolled over.  
"What, Delta?" he asked. I felt the urge to coil up and hide but I'd already woken him up.  
"Could I...sleep with you?" Gladion was suddenly very awake. He sat straight up and stared at me wide-eyed.  
"What?" he asked. Fuck this was awkward.  
"I mean...I can't sleep so..." Gladion blinked slowly. "Never mind, sorry I woke you up," I said before turning over as quickly as I could. There was a long silence before I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Scoot over. I don't want to sleep on the floor." I didn't say anything but I did scoot over as far to the edge of the bed as I could.  
Gladion climbed in and made sure to not to get too close to me. I sighed and relaxed before quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, make sure you comment. Tell me the other three Pokemon you should use and what their nicknames should be. I'll take a Pokemon a person so make sure you comment the Pokemon you REALLY want to see in this fanfic. Also I'm going with the anime where Pokemon can learn more than four moves so list some moves you want the Pokemon you pick to use. Seriously though, tell me what you think of the Type:Null(it would be called Phantom)


	4. Our Boy and Professor Abs Make Their Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm probably going to write a kukui x reader and guzma x reader story after this is done. I also feel like Gladion would have some serious bed head but that doesn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hau loves it, Scratches loves it, Guzma thinks Gladion's gonna get you, Kukui's like an overprotective big brobro(he's actually your cousin in this story). Also accidental cuddles are the best cuddles. They're like blanket nests. Everyone likes then.

I awoke the next morning feeling well rested. I got up and went into the kitchen where Gladion and Hau were eating breakfast. Hau smiled widely at me as I sat down at the table.  
"Why are you so happy?" I asked as I took a sip of water from the glass that was set out for me. Hau was a morning person- well he was an all time of day person- but he was way too happy.  
"Did you guys sleep well?" Hau asked, avoiding my question. I raised an eyebrow and took another drink.  
"Yeah, but why are you so happy?"  
"No reason. I just woke up to see you and Gladion spooning!" Hau said in a girly squee of delight. Water shot out of my nose and I began to violently gag while Gladion gave a prolonged groan and sank down in his chair.  
"What?" I asked between coughs.  
"Hau, you're dead," Gladion hissed as he hid his face in his hands. Hau chuckled and smiled evilly, handing me a napkin to wipe my soaked face. I gratefully used said napkin before looking off to the side and twiddling my fingers.  
"Just...forget that happened, yeah?" I asked.  
"I am never forgetting that. It was adorable," Hau said. I moaned in anguish and slammed my face on the table. I felt familiar paws gently bat my hair. I looked up from my face-space to see Scratches. He had a grin plastered on his face and his tail was twitching slightly.  
"You woke Hau up, didn't you?" I mumbled. Scratches purred in response and continued to play with my hair. I looked at the clock with a sigh to see what time it was.  
10:45.  
Shit. "Sorry guys, I gotta be at the Elite 4 by 11:20!" I shouted as I shot up and grabbed Scratches. For once I was seriously glad that I had to be at the Elite 4 by a certain time or I had to fight my way back up to the throne.  
"Bye, Delta! Bye, Scratches!"  
"Bye, Hau! See you later, Gladion!" As soon as I was out the door, I slammed into a familiar muscular form. I heard Kukui laugh. Guzma gazed at me, an amused glint in his eyes.  
"Where you off to in such a hurry, cuz?" Kukui asked as I placed Scratches on my shoulder. This bitch knew where I had to fucking be.  
"Kukui, Guzma! You will never guess what I saw Delta and Gladion doing this morning!" Hau exclaimed as he ran to my side. "They were-" "Hau, shut up!" Gladion and I snapped.  
"They were cuddling!" Hau shouted as Gladion dragged him back into the house.  
"I don't have time to chat, bye!" I said nervously. I took off again and called the ride Charizard, hiding my red face as I did so.


	5. First World Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Tyrantrum isn't such a reckless Pokemon. Maybe it's a hopeless romantic.  
> Maybe it isn't good that you own one...

My Tyrantrum loomed over Gladion's Weavile. Noah growled, his bulky body tensing up.  
"Let's go, Noah! Use Fire Fang!" I ordered.  
"Weavile, dodge and use Ice Shard!" Gladion countered. Weavile easily jumped into the air and away from Noah's flaming jaws before shooting several large chunks of ice towards him. Noah moved his head just in time to break the attack with his stony crown.  
He roared angrily as Weavile landed on the arena floor. I smiled at Gladion who was watching me like a predator would watch its prey. I waited for Gladion's move. He seemed to realise this because he studied the situation.  
Now was my chance.  
"Noah, use Head Smash!" Noah's crown began to glow as he charged Weavile.  
"Weavile, Brick-" Gladion's call came too late. Weavile flew through the air crashed to the ground with a screech. Weavile's shoulders trembled as he stood up. He glared at Noah, a fierce glint in his eyes. "Weavile, use Shadow Claw!" Weavile's claws were coated in a purple aura. He rushed at Noah and I knew the battle was about to be over.  
"Horn Drill!" I ordered. Weavile was right above Noah, giving him the perfect opportunity to land the devastating attack. He slammed his sharpened crown into Weavile who couldn't evade the attack. Weavile slammed into the ground right in front of Gladion who silently recalled the fox-like Pokemon.  
He sighed as he placed Weavile's Ultra Ball into his...well, for lack of a better word, fanny pack.  
"Good battle, Delta," Gladion said. I sniggered. "What?"  
"Manny pack," I said as I pointed at Gladion's red accessory. He glared at me, his cheeks a bit red.  
"It's a bag," he said sharply.  
"Right, and Noah's a Fairy Type," I said. Gladion rolled his eyes and placed his hands in his hoodie pockets.  
"Whatever, you dunce. I was your last challenger, right?" He asked as he approached me. I nodded.  
"Yeah, thank god," I said as I ran a hand through my hair. "I haven't showered since our sleepover." Gladion gave me a disgusted look and his jaw dropped slightly.  
"Delta...that's...that's fucking disgusting. That's almost a week," he said.  
"I know." I sighed and stretched my arms. "Come on, Gladion. I'll see you back to the Aether."  
"I can go back myself, thanks," Gladion said. I was about to reply when Noah shoved me into Gladion. He was taken by surprise by my sudden weight and we fell to the ground. I stared silently at Gladion who was pinned beneath me.  
I swore I could hear Noah laugh.  
I never really noticed how pretty Gladion's eyes were. They were as green as Cacturne's hat. I snapped back to reality when I was sent crashing to ground thanks to Gladion rocketing up. I looked up at Gladion who was flushed like he had a terrible fever. I scrambled up and shyly rubbed my arm. "I..."  
"Sorry," Gladion said, refusing to make eye contact. Noah chuckled and I glared at him.  
That little shit did it on purpose.  
"Return," I hissed through gritted teeth, clicking the button of Noah's Timer Ball. I shoved his ball back into my bag and sent out Scratches who was still woozy from fainting. I would make it up to him later but right now I needed a comfort blanket. There was an awkward silence between me and Gladion before I worked up the courage to speak. "See you later, I guess," I said, walking towards the exit.  
I was surprised when I felt the strap of my bag yanked back. I turned to see Gladion letting go of my bag, still not making eye contact.  
"I'll walk you. It's late," Gladion said. Scratches meowed at Gladion as he and I began to walk side-by-side. He leapt onto Gladion's shoulder. Gladion didn't even object like he normally would.  
Too embarrassed, probably.  
We walked out of the Elite 4, the only noise being Scratches' purring and the wind that Mount Lanakila was famous for.

I groaned as I face planted onto my bed. Scratches hopped onto my bed and placed a paw on my hand.  
"Why did that have to happen?" I asked. "That was the most embarrassing fucking thing that's ever happened to me." I looked up at Scratches. "I was staring into his eyes like a clod!" He meowed and curled his tail around his paws as if he was consoling me. There was a sudden knock on my door. I sighed and shoved my face into my bed again. "Come in."  
I heard the door open and someone approach me. I felt a hand on my back.  
"Long day?" my mom asked. Her Espeon and Umbreon chimed in, jumping onto my bed. I sat up, letting my hair hide my miserable face.  
"I guess..." I trailed off, stroking Espeon's head. She squealed in delight. Umbreon quickly joined, eager to get in on the petting. Mom picked Scratches up and hugged him.  
"What's wrong? You sound sad," she said comfortingly.  
"I'm fine but I'm probably replacing Noah," I replied in a bitter tone.  
"Why? He's been with you since we moved. Even before Scratches here," Mom said innocently.  
"Noah needs to lay off the teen smut," I said. Mom laughed and hugged me before recoiling.  
"And you need to shower." I nodded and got up.  
"I'll try my hardest to not drown myself," I muttered as I stepped into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Two rock types, how dare I? So there's not really much of a point for anyone to pick the last Pokemon on the team since I decided Phantom's a thing and then Noah is also a thing but if you have a Pokemon you still want to see, let me know. And I just want to say: FOR BEING THE POKEMON HISTORY SAYS COULD NOT BE DEFEATED TYRANTRUM IS WEAK AS FUCK


	6. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: I refer to someone as autistic.
> 
> I decided my happiness about what I've written is more important than a stranger's that I'll never meet. I do want people to enjoy what I write but how I write it, this includes the swears and "offensive" words. I want constructive criticism but if you don't like a word I put in I'm not changing that.

I suppressed a sigh as the familiar Elite 4 gates came into view. Don't get me wrong, being champion was great, I just wanted some adventure in my life. This was like a job by now and I really wanted to visit other regions.  
I perked up when I noticed the two Ace Trainers were chatting excitedly. I hurried up a tiny bit to see what was up. When they saw me, they giggled like little kids telling inappropriate jokes.  
"What's up, Trey?" I asked one of the dirty-blonds. He smiled at me.  
"Nothing, champ. Just gossip," he said. Austin started where is twin left off.  
"Gossip about you, anyhow," he said as he straightened his vest. I tilted my head, genuinely curious.  
"Gossip about me? What is it?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets. Trey chose to take over.  
"Acerola says she saw you and Gladion kissing last night."  
I knew I should have stayed home.  
"No, Noah just momentarily became autistic and pushed me on top of Gladion, no kissing took place," I said. Austin and Trey smirked at me.  
The brothers gave a prolonged "sure" before opening the gates and letting me in. Acerola was the first person I was talking to today. I stormed right into her room, making her jump at my sudden entrance.  
"Seriously, Acerola?" I asked, making a gesture Guzma had shown me. I didn't know what that gesture meant but it seemed fitting. Acerola raised an eyebrow.  
"First of all, rude. Don't make gangster signs at me. Second of all, what did I do?" she asked. I glared at her.  
"You know exactly what you did," I snarled.  
"Oh," Acerola said as if she just realised she'd been putting the wrong shoe on the wrong foot. "I knew I shouldn't have told Austin and Trey! They're such loud-mouths!"  
"You're the loud-mouth! Also Gladion and I were not kissing!"  
"Then what did I walk in on?" Acerola suddenly bore a horrified look. "Actually, I don't want to know."  
"It's nothing like that!" I spat, now extremely frustrated.  
"Maybe not for you but it is for Gladion." I wanted to slap her but what she said caught me off guard.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. Acerola shook her head.  
"It's not my place, Delta. You better go. Challengers will be here any minute now." I wanted to press but she was right.  
Challengers would be pouring in any minute now.  
I took out Scratches' Poke Ball and left, contemplating what Acerola had meant.

"Maybe not for you but it is for Gladion."  
Dammit, why could I not think of anything but what Acerola had said today? I sighed and opened my eyes. I wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight, not with the words constantly bouncing around in my head. I reached for my phone, disturbing Scratches who had been sleeping soundly beside me. He yawned and meowed groggily at me.  
"Go back to sleep, bud," I whispered before rolling onto my stomach and turning my phone on. Scratches merred at me and coiled up at my side, making me instantly twice as warm. I decided to read old texts to pass time and maybe take my mind off things.  
I was reading through texts Hau and I had sent when I got a text from Gladion.  
'You up?' Seeing no reason to lie, I texted back.  
'Yeah, why?' There were a couple seconds of silence before Gladion texted back.  
'Can't sleep. You too?'  
'Pretty much. Why can't you sleep?'  
'Why can't you sleep?' I didn't want to tell him about what Acerola had said and I felt like there was a reason he didn't answer my inquiry of why he couldn't sleep.  
'Just can't I guess.'  
'Silvally's laying on top of me and I can't breathe.' I chuckled at the mental image and my mind turned to the Type: Null Gladion had given me. Phantom was probably asleep but maybe it wouldn't mind snuggling, too.  
'I'm gonna get Phantom, be right back.'  
'No, don't make the same mistake I did.' I smiled at Gladion's reply. Although he didn't show it much, he did have a funny side. I got up, much to Scratches' dismay, and pulled out the Poke Ball Phantom called home. I sent it out and it made a guttural, not happy sounding noise at me.  
"Don't be fussy, you're sleeping with me and Scratches," I said. Phantom made a much more pleased noise and followed me over to my bed.  
'Too late.' I texted. Scratches laid down on my back and Phantom laid his head next to mine. I was trapped in a warm ball of love. 'Hey, Gladion?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Do you remember when you said we weren't friends but we weren't enemies?'  
'I do. Why?'  
'Is that still true? Because I've been calling you my friend for a crazy long time.'  
'Why are you like this?' Gladion quickly sent another text. 'Sure, I guess we're kinda sorta friends.'  
'So kinda sorta friends spoon with each other at sleepovers?'  
'THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW IT YOU BITCH!' I cracked a smile at Gladion's use of all caps and sent my own reply.  
'Yeah, yeah. I'm glad we're friends. You make everything much more interesting.'  
'I hate you.'  
'I hate you more.'  
'Well then I despise you.'  
'Still despise you more.'  
'There are no words for how angry you make me.'  
'So you're glad we're friends, too?'  
'Yes, dick.' I closed my eyes and sighed happily before falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 a.m. so sorry if this is a garbage chapter(they're all garbage but this one especially) I know my name is latenightwrite but this shit isn't usually this late. I put offensive in quotations in the first sets of notes because what someone finds offensive I might not.


	7. A Beautiful Gift

I winced when I felt sharp claws dig into my back. I groggily looked behind my shoulder to see Phantom perched on top of me, its head cocked to the side slightly as it gazed at me. I made an uncomfortable noise in the back of my throat and laid my head back down onto my pillow. Phantom nudged my cheek and grunted.  
The spikes of its mask were digging into me so I rolled onto my side, throwing the Normal Type off of me. It barked and slammed its front claws onto my shoulder. I sighed and sat up.  
"I'm up, Phantom...what?" I asked. The sun wasn't even up yet and I was still tired. Phantom barked and bumped its crest against my arm as if it wanted to be hugged. I wrapped my arm around it. It was then I could feel it shaking.  
Concerned, I quickly got up and turned a light on. Phantom was a trembling mess and Scratches, who I knew for a fact was sleeping with me earlier, was gone. I bit back a gasp and I looked around.  
Scratches could have just gone to get a drink.  
My eyes widened when they landed on my open window. I grabbed Phantom's ball and it instantly caught on. It hopped off of my bed with a growl and joined me by the window. I recalled it and jumped out before setting off to find where Scratches had disappeared to.

Phantom lead the way, mask to the ground, as we searched Melemele meadow. I would have normally asked how it was able to smell through the thing but at the moment, I couldn't have cared less. It barked at me and took off. I rushed after Phantom who skidded to a halt in front of a hole that lead into a tiny cave system.  
"Good job, Phantom," I said before recalling it. I stuffed the Poke Ball into my pj pants before crawling through the hole. I was about to send Phantom back out when I saw Gladion's familiar hair. I ran over to him and nearly started crying when Scratches leapt into my arms.  
"I was just coming to bring him back," Gladion said. "I was trying to find a Horsea when Scratches came out of your window and started following me. I borrowed him, hope you don't mind." I laughed as Scratches squealed at me and licked my face.  
"I don't mind, but what do you need a Horsea for?" I asked, placing my precious little boy on my shoulder. Gladion flicked his bangs.  
"None of your business," he said. I gazed at Gladion, a blank look on my face.  
"It really is, seeing as you used my Pokemon." Gladion blinked at my sharp response.  
"I guess you're right. I need a Horsea for a trade," he said. I tilted my head.  
"Whatcha trading for?" I asked.  
"That's none of your business."  
"Fair enough," I said. "Come on, Scratches. Let's go home and get some sleep. The sun's coming up." I turned to leave but stopped before I exited. "Get some sleep, Gladion. I don't want you opening another worm hole. I already don't know what I'm going to do with four Kartanas." He rolled his eyes.  
"We could take them back, you know." I smiled.  
"Yeah right. See you later, dork." With that, I left with Scratches burrowed in my shirt.

I lazily lounged on my couch, bored out of my mind. It was 11:30 and I wasn't tired. I thought about inviting Hau over but I knew it was past his bed time so I just laid there, silently watching my Pokemon frolic about the living room. Ivory was grooming herself next to me, occasionally looking up from her chest fur to get pet or snap at Phantom who was tussling with Scratches and Umbreon.  
My Indigo Core Minior, Gamma, flew over to me. It snuggled up beneath my arms with a content chirp. I hugged it and reached for my phone which was buzzing. I unlocked it to see I had a text. I opened it to see that it was from Gladion.  
'Come to the Aether. I have something for you.' I shrugged. I usually left stuff behind whenever I went over there and Gladion probably found something of mine.  
"I'm going to the Aether, who wants to come?" I asked as I stood up, letting Gamma go. Scratches merred at Phantom and Noah quickly lowered his head to the window. All of my Pokemon began to chat animatedly. This lasted a couple of seconds before Scratches leapt onto my shoulder. "You guys are weird. Come on."

I entered Gladion's room. He looked up from his desk and stood when he saw it was me.  
"What did I leave here, this time?" I asked, scratching Scratches under the chin. Gladion shook his head.  
"Nothing. I have something for you," he said as he pulled a Nest Ball out of his fanny pack. Gladion handed me the ball, much to my confusion.  
Not once since I knew this boy did he give anybody a gift. I didn't include Phantom since Gladion had basically asked me to take care of it for awhile and Phantom had gotten too attached to me to go back to the Aether.  
He sighed irritably and crossed his arms. "Did you forget how to use a Poke Ball or something? Open it." I did as he said and had to cover my mouth when I saw what came out. A shiny blue flower Flabebe gazed up at me with curious eyes. It cooed at me before flying over and settling down in my cupped hands.  
It was so tiny. I wanted to cry!  
"Gladion...I...thank you!" I exclaimed. Scratches leapt onto Gladion's shoulder and rubbed his cheeks against the softly smiling boy's cheeks. He chuckled as I cuddled the Flabebe closer. "These can only be found in Kalos! This must have taken you forever to get!"  
"No, the trainer just wanted a shiny Horsea for it," Gladion said. Without thinking, I hugged Gladion as tightly as I could. He went stiff and I felt heat radiating from his face. I pulled away from him and recalled the Flabebe.  
"Seriously, thank you!" He turned his head so that he wasn't looking at me and huffed.  
"It's nothing, Delta. Are you going to name her?"  
"Scilla," I said.  
"Scilla," Gladion echoed. He repeated the name a couple more times. "Scilla, I like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to this shit so is this a good romantic gesture? I don't really like Flabebe but...just look at fucking Florges, dude! How could I not include it after I remembered it exists?


	8. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You of all people should know that Gladion values his privacy...

Hau's Vaporeon dodged Scilla's Energy Ball and waited patiently for the next attack.  
"Alright, Fairy Wind!" I ordered. Scilla raised a hand from her flower and sent a light-pink gust of wind towards Vaporeon who once again dodged before using Quick Attack. Scilla fainted instantly, thanks to only being level 10. I smiled and recalled her. "Thanks for helping me with training, Hau," I said. He recalled his Vaporeon and locked arms with me.  
"No problem, Delta! You need a sixth Pokemon and Scilla's not gonna train herself," he said as we started walking out of Melemele Meadow. I hadn't been able to use Scilla since she was so low leveled and Hau had been ecstatic when he found out I had her. He was so ecstatic he forced me to train on my, once again, only day off. It was about 6 now and both Hau and I had families to socialize with.  
"You walking or riding Decidueye home?" I asked as I sorted my Pokeballs and picked up Scratches who was kicking up a fuss about not being carried. Hau laughed at my Fire Type and stroked him.  
"I think I'm gonna walk, how 'bout you?"  
"I'm walking, too. Maybe I'll stop and pick some berries along the way."  
"Sounds like fun! Mind if I tag along?"  
"If you want to."  
"Heck yeah!"

I tossed Scratches' ball back across the room again, sending a wave of Pokemon after it. Mom chuckled and sat down next to me.  
"So I had enough berries for five batches of cookies," she said as she took the ball from Umbreon's mouth and threw it again, "I was thinking you could give a batch to Hau and a batch to Gladion." I nodded.  
"Alright. When they're done I'll take some over," I said before hugging Scilla who had been patiently waiting for attention.

I knocked on Gladion's door and traced my fingers along the bag of cookies in my hand. He opened the door and eyed me suspiciously.  
"What's in your hands?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. I offered him the bag with a smile.  
"Leppa Berry cookies. I brought you a bag since we had way too many," I explained. Gladion took the bag and stared at it in silence for a few seconds.  
"Thanks I guess..." He trailed off, still staring at the cookies as if they would reveal the meaning of life.  
"You're welcome. Thanks for not blowing my eardrums," I said as I placed my hands in my pockets. Silvally came up to the door and barked at Scratches who quickly joined his friend in the doorway.  
"You went to Hau first, didn't you?" Gladion asked, looking up from his cookies.  
"Yep. I swear, that kid could break glass." Gladion gave a smirk and placed a hand on his hip.  
"Funny you're calling Hau a kid when he's older than you." I rolled my eyes at Gladion's teasing and moved to scoop Scratches back onto my shoulder. He dodged my hands and ran into Gladion's room along with Silvally. I sighed and stood up straight again. Gladion stepped inside and called Silvally back while I tried to grab Scratches off of Gladion's bed. He ducked under my hands and crawled under the bed.  
"Dammit, Scratches!" I snapped as I dropped to my knees.  
"Ey- wait! I'll get him!" Gladion shouted. I was about to get up but I questioned Gladion's sudden emotion and ended up staying where I was. My eyes focused on Scratches who was holding onto something.  
Oh. My. God.  
"Gladion, is that a p-" I got cut off as Gladion literally forced me to stand. He dropped to the ground and pulled out Scratches who had a devilish glint in his eyes. He forced the Fire Type into my arms. Gladion raised a hand to his visible eye and grabbed his wrist "Sorry about him, I don't know what's gotten into Scratches lately," I said. My cat Pokemon clawed his way onto my shoulder and burrowed into my bag. He sent out Ivory who quickly scampered over to the side of Gladion's bed. I heard Gladion sigh as I scrambled to get control of my rambunctious Pokemon. I recalled Ivory and Scratches before turning back to Gladion. "I am so sorry, dude. They've never been like this before," I said.  
Gladion shook his head.  
"It's fine. Nothing got broken." He went quiet for a couple of seconds and stared off to the side. I was about to speak up but he best me to it. "I've got work to do so if you don't mind..."  
"Yeah, got you. Enjoy the cookies," I said before leaving as quickly as I could.

As soon as I got home, I sent out Ivory and Scratches, preparing to give them a nice scolding. I was about to start when Ivory took a book out of her chest fur and handed it to me. My curiosity outweighed my exasperation and I took it.  
The book had a simple black cover and lines along the spine, showing it had been open and closed quite a bit. The pages were the same shade as Ivory's fur which dismissed the possibility of it being an old book she'd found somewhere.  
Wait, where did she find this?  
Hoping to find out what this thing was, I opened it.  
'Journal entry 1,  
This is a place where I plan to write my thoughts for awhile. Delta's been champion for about a week now. As much as I hate to admit it, I do miss her. I told her that we weren't friends and that we weren't enemies either the last time I saw he and that remains true. Maybe I'll battle her today.'  
This...  
"When did you..." My mind instantly went back to Scratches under the bed. He wasn't holding onto a play boy, he was holding onto this. That's why he had sent Ivory out. But how did Scratches know it was even there?  
Silvally.  
They all had this planned.  
After I reconstructed my blown mind, I gazed down at Gladion's diary. He was too proud to call it a diary but that's what it really was. I knew I should have just put the damn thing away or take it right back to Gladion but my curiosity once again got the better of me. Just a peak wouldn't hurt.  
He wouldn't know... "Delta, stop," I told myself, placing the book on the coffee table. Scratches stared up at me, irritation rampant in his amber eyes. He jumped up onto the coffee table and placed a paw on the diary with narrowed eyes.  
One more page, then I'd leave it.  
I picked the book up and flipped to a random page, which ended up being blank. I flipped back until I found a page that had been written on.  
' Journal entry 57,  
I can't take it anymore. I have to tell her. I'm looking for a special Pokemon for her, one to balance out her team a little bit. Maybe she'll get the hint but she probably won't. I hope she does. I can't stand feeling like this but I don't want to tell her how I feel...'  
That was short and to the point. But who was he talking about? Maybe Lusamine. She needed a Psychic Type or a Dark Type. Maybe he sent her one and just didn't think it was worth mentioning. It made sense.  
I turned to Ivory and Scratches who were looking at me with passionate eyes. "I already know Gladion has mommy issues, why'd you steal this?" I asked.  
Their faces instantly fell and I could tell Ivory was insulting me in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh this hurtssss meeeeee. I just wanna write the smooches but I also wanna be realistic about this! Anyway, tell me what you think. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also you cannot tell me our edge baby would not keep a diary.


	9. Drama Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty naughty gonna get caughty!

I was getting ready to set off to the Elite 4 to once again defend my throne when I saw Gladion's diary on the coffee table. I sighed when I looked at it.  
So what I had read a little more? That didn't really make me a bad friend....although I did laugh at the poems. But those were funny!  
I shook my head and grabbed the diary. Returning it would come first and foremost today. I'd just fight my way back up to the throne. I glanced at Scratches who was half asleep on my shoulder.  
"This time pal, don't steal anything," I said. Scratches stared at me silently for a few seconds then hit my nose. I smiled at him and stepped outside before calling the ride Charizard.

Gladion answered the door to his office with a slight huff.  
"I told you, Sarah, I- oh, it's you, Delta. Thought you were someone else," he said as he lowered a paper from his face.  
"Obviously. Scratches snagged something from your room and I came to give it back," I said as I opened my bag to grab the diary.  
"He stole something? Wha-" Gladion stopped talking when he saw the tiny black book. His eyes widened and he snatched it from me. "Did you read this?" Gladion questioned me as he flipped through the pages.  
And here came the moment I was dreading. Do I be a good friend and admit that I peaked or do I lie?  
I lie like a little bitch, that's what I do.  
"Nah, didn't read it. Well, I read the first page to see what it was- then I put it away and now it's here," I said.  
It wasn't that much of a lie...a half lie was better than a full one...  
My heart broke a little when Gladion breathed a sigh of relief and tucked the book away in his hoodie. He looked like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. Okay, I just needed to keep it real like I never read his poem about how much he hated that people made fun of his bangs and that they had a deeper meaning. "So you're honestly too manly to write diary instead of journal?" I asked, putting on the most convincing smirk I could muster. Gladion glared at me.  
"You and I both have jobs to do. Get out of here." Thank you god, I had no more snark left.

I plopped down onto the couch with a sigh. Today had been rough. 52 challengers rough, to be precise. Gamma quietly came out of his ball with Scilla and flew over to me. They hovered at eye level, waiting to see what I'd do.  
"I'll train you in a bit, guys," I said, turning so that I was facing the back of the couch. Scilla chirped and I felt tiny arms wrap around me. My eyes started to tear up when I realised she had let go of her flower just to hug me. The little thing seriously knew how to make someone feel special.  
I sat up and turned back around, wrapping Gamma and Scilla into the biggest hug I could muster. Said hug was interrupted when my phone started buzzing. I was torn between letting my Pokemon go and checking to see who had texted me or just continuing the hug. My phone buzzed again and I figured someone had sent a follow up text. Then it buzzed again.  
Okay, someone was actually trying to get a hold of me. I released my Pokemon from my embrace and picked up my phone, which was still buzzing, to see who was texting me. They were all from Gladion.  
'DELTA' 'DELTA YOU SAID YOU DIDNT READ IT' 'WHY THE FUCK IT THERE BLOOD ON ONE OF THE PAGES' 'DELTA FUCKING ANSWET ME'  
Holy shit, he was so mad on the last one he didn't even bother correcting his spelling.  
'Dude, calm down.' His reply was almost instant.  
'CALM DOWN? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?'  
'I didn't read your fucking diary, dude.'  
'THEN WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON ENTRY 26?'  
'You ask me like I know.'  
'BECAUSE YOU FUCKING DO!' I flinched. Gladion didn't even have to be looking at me to know I was lying. I knew I shouldn't have read it and wouldn't you know, karma's a bitch. 'Delta, don't lie to me. Just tell me how much you read.' He had recomposed himself and I felt like the worst friend on the face of the earth.  
'The poems and the last page.'  
'I'm coming over.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a new chapter out. Continuing on the head cannon edge baby keeps a diary and also writes wonderfully edgy poems in it. Alsoooooo I saw someone left kudos on my work! I would like to thank that mysterious stranger here! I'm sure you smell like fresh honeybuns!(best compliment my weird ass mind can think of but that's okay cuz fresh honeybuns are the bees knees when it comes to scents)yes you got a cut from all the edge of the poems and that was how you got fucking caught


	10. Gladion's Jimmies are Thurowly Rustled and so is His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the best chapter and the best title. It also starts with the best fucking line, too.

Ass dicks. This was beyond bad...  
I set my phone down and looked up at Gamma and Scilla who looked confused by my sudden rush of discomfort. Scratches sensed something was wrong and scurried over to see what had happened. He leapt into my arms and began to knead me, giving small squeaks of comfort as he did. I hugged him closer and thought about my options.  
One, I met Gladion here like a person who accepted they did something wrong or two, I moved regions and changed my name.  
I had this coming. Option one it was. With the deepest breath I could take in, I recalled all my Pokemon and waited for the front door to open.  
My fate was fucking sealed.

Gladion arrived about 10 minutes after his text got to me. He had seriously rushed. There was a nervous air around us and there seemed to be something on his mind, although he didn't seem mad. Gladion seemed more nervous than he did anything else.  
"So..." I said as he walked over to me. He sat down next to me but refused to look in my direction. We were quiet.  
Too quiet.  
The silence made this unbearable.  
I looked at Gladion. He seemed to be thinking. Right, what the hell would one say when they found out their friend had read their deepest and most private thoughts?  
"You...know who that last page was about, don't you?" Gladion finally asked. He didn't move to look at me when he spoke but he shifted his arms uncomfortably.  
"I figured it was your mom," I admitted. Gladion sighed and I waited for his reply.  
"You're really fucking dumb, you know that, right, Delta?" he asked. Normally, I would have countered with twice the venom in my voice but I seriously felt like I deserved it. I quietly looked at the ground, awaiting his next insult. "It was about you."  
My head shot up and I stared at him, wide-eyed.  
"What?" I asked, unable to form a competent sentence. Gladion finally looked at me. While his face was blank and cold like it usually was, his eyes reflected a whole new level of emotion I didn't know a human could feel. He ran a hand through his bangs with a sigh.  
"This...god dammit, this isn't how I expected to tell you," he said in bitter tone. I blinked at him.  
"Tell me what?" I asked. This time Gladion blinked slowly at me.  
"Do you...Jesus Christ, you're the last person I should have these feelings for."  
"What feelings?"  
"I like you, you cretin!" Gladion snapped. I floundered to find words. He sighed and held his head in his hands. "I..." he groaned, also not able to find any words for what he was thinking.  
"Gladion, how long?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulders.  
"Since I saw you at the Marina the month after you became champion. You were just so..." he broke off with a sigh. "Never mind."  
An entire year he'd been hiding this.  
Gladion took his head out of his hands and looked at me. He seemed to be waiting for approval of his feelings or a sign I felt the same way.  
I never thought about how deeply I felt for Gladion. I always assumed we were just best friends but knowing what I know now, I realised it wasn't the same friendship I felt for Hau.  
"I...think I like you, too," I admitted. His eyes lit up brighter than I had ever seen them before although his expression remained unchanged.  
"Delta..." Gladion seemed to be at a loss for words. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Thank you..." He leaned in. And our lips met.  
I'd never kissed before and I never imagined my first one would be with Gladion. The same person who had despised me when we first met. Call it fate or call it poetic justice, it was happening.  
And I loved every second of it.  
Gladion pulled back after a couple of seconds and smiled softly at me.  
"More than like, I love you."  
"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, you think this is they end my cinnichildren? You thought wrong! There will be plenty more where this came from huhuhuhuhu also from now on anyone who comments will be referred to as a cinnichild, even if you have a name.


	11. Late Night Prattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lille's back and adorable fluff ensues between you and Gladion during a sleepover that was held to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is choppy, short, and all around terrible. Sorry about how bad this is.

Not much had changed since a week ago except for Gladion and I getting together or Scilla becoming a Florges. Today seemed just like every other day so I had no reason to be shocked when someone knocked on the door.  
"Delta, could you get that?" Mom called up to me as I heard several splashes. After twelve years of having those two you would think Mom would get that Umbreon and Espeon hated baths. I got up from my desk and Scratches opened an eye to see where I was going. He hopped off the desk and followed me downstairs. I opened the door to see a familiar blond girl.  
"Lillie! You're back!" I said, genuine surprise in my voice. I didn't particularly like her but it was nice to see her again. Lillie had mellowed out a bit from what I could tell of her letters so I figured we would get along better this time around.  
"Yep! And I have a Pokemon now!" she exclaimed. Lillie sent out a Pokemon I recognized as the Kantonian form of Vulpix. It cooed sleepily at me before Lillie picked it up.  
"Isn't that just the cutest little thing under the sun? What's its name?" I asked as I patted the fox's head.  
"I named him Ace," she replied. Ace cooed at hearing his name and I smiled as Scratches began to merr at his fellow Fire Type.  
"Have you seen Gladion or Hau yet?" I asked. Lille shook her head.  
"I've seen Hau but not Gladion. You wanna come with me?" I quickly checked the time on my phone.  
"Sure, I don't have to be at the Elite 4 for another half hour."  
"Alright, let's go!"

"So what level is Ace?" Gladion asked as the fox Pokemon and Silvally wrestled on the floor.  
"He's still a baby so probably level one," Lillie said, gazing fondly at her Pokemon. I stopped paying attention to the conversation and instead began to play with Scratches' fur when Lusamine's name came up. I didn't feel like I should be around for a conversation about their mom, even if they had chosen to talk about her in front of me. Scratches nipped my hand irritably when I moved his fur the wrong way.  
I withdrew my hand and quietly put it on the table like nothing had happened.  
"I guess it's good I can retire from being the president." Gladion's statement caught my attention. Lillie laughed and smiled at her brother.  
"I guess it is! You and Delta here can spend more time together," she said.   
Well shit, I had totally missed Gladion telling Lillie that we were dating.   
He glared at his sister.  
"Very funny. You act like we're a couple," Gladion hissed which got another giggle from Lillie.  
"But you two would be so cute together," she purred. Okay, guess I didn't miss anything.  
I looked at my phone out of sheer boredom. What I would miss was the time I was supposed to be at the Elite 4 by.  
"Hate to interrupt but I gotta go, guys. See you later!" I said as I stood up and put my phone back into my pocket. Scratches leapt onto my shoulder and meowed happily at Lillie who was still smiling softly.  
"How about we hang out tonight? All of us and our Pokemon? I'm sure Hau wouldn't mind and I'll make sure Gladion doesn't wander off."  
"Sure, where we hanging?"  
"Figure at our house at...what time do you get off again?"  
"Twelve in the morning if it's early and two if it's normal time."  
"If it's that late how about a full on sleepover?"  
"I'm up for it if you guys are."  
"Give us a call if you get off early!"

Two came earlier than it usually did and after a quick good-bye to a dead tired Mom, I was back at the Aether- more specifically Lillie's room.  
Hau was chatting excitedly with Lillie while Gladion chose to sit on the bed with Pokemon swarming him. Ace was batting at his bangs, Silvally was chewing on his leg, and Hau's Komala had somehow burrowed into his hoodie. Scratches leapt off of my shoulder to talk with Silvally, or more realistically to talk about their plan working, while I chose to take a seat next to the world's best Pokemon toy. Ace clambered onto my lap and decided that my long hair was much more fun to try and eat. I pulled a lock out of his mouth and smiled at Gladion.  
"You know you like it," I teased as he tried to pull Komala out of his hoodie.  
"I don't," he retorted before giving up with an angry sigh. "I hate this thing. Every time Hau sends it out, it always tries to sleep in my hoodie. It doesn't matter if we're battling or not, it does it every single time without fail."  
"Maybe it likes you and you're warm." Gladion was about to talk but Hau beat him to it.  
"Should we watch horror movies again?" he asked. I felt my face go a tiny bit red as Gladion smirked.  
"Yeah, let's do horror movies,"he said, glancing in my direction. I elbowed him as hard as I could which resulted in him getting winded. Gladion glared at me as he panted and I glared back with twice the "you're an asshole" look.  
"I saw I good movie called 'The Princess Bride' while I was in Kanto. Why don't we watch that?" Lillie asked sweetly. I heard Gladion give a short groan.  
Served him right.  
"I would love to," I said with a smile. "How about you, Hau?"  
"Princesses aren't really my thing but it sounds interesting so why not?" 

We ended up going to bed at around five and I was currently in Gladion's bed, trying my hardest to fall asleep. I stared silently at the ceiling as I listened to Gladion's breathing. I closed my eyes when he turned towards me.  
"Can't sleep?" he whispered.  
"How can you tell?" I asked, opening my eyes again.  
"I saw your eyes close." Gladion looked pretty tired and his bangs were messed up pretty badly, probably from all his tossing and turning.  
"You can't sleep either?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed. "Are you glad Lillie's back?" I asked after awhile of silence.  
"Yeah. It's good to see her again," Gladion said, closing his eyes.  
"So when's your mom coming back?" I ventured. He took a deep breath and I thought I might have said something wrong. I was going to get up and leave when Gladion suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me a bit closer.  
"Don't go, you'll let all the warmth out and I'll be cold. To answer your question, in an hour from now." I relaxed back down but still felt awkward about Gladion's grip on my arm. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot."  
"What's your biggest fear?" I was confused by his question.  
"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"Just answer me." I thought about it for a couple of seconds. I was scared of lots of things so it was hard to pick just one.  
"Drowning I guess," I said with a shrug. Gladion hummed thoughtfully at my answer and seemed to be pleased enough to go quiet. I still couldn't sleep but I figured resting my eyes was better than nothing. I cuddled closer to Gladion who went stiff at first but slowly started to accept the contact. He didn't try to scoot closer or anything but he did hold my hand.  
I gave a happy sigh as I began to fall asleep.  
And for the record, I was right. Gladion was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a few days but some shit's been going on with my braces and I'm gonna have to get teeth pulled sometime soon. I promise I'll try to add new chapters regularly after all this settles down.  
> Also have you fucks seen ultra sun and moon? I'm getting sun again because how could I NOT want Solgaleo the oc? I seriously feel like we should just discuss ultra sun and moon in the comment section. On another side note, I know Lillie has Shiron but I decided to keep this fic closer to the game. I did put a nod in there, as you can see.


	12. Freedom

Scratches fainted as Golisopod used Razor Shell. It had been one of the most intense battles I'd ever had as the champion and boy was I glad for it to be my last. Guzma smiled as he withdrew his friend.  
"Well I guess I won't be calling yah champ anymore, huh?" he asked. I shook my head and recalled my own Pokemon.  
"Nope. I'll being calling you champ now. Good job, Guzma." I honestly couldn't have asked for a better person to take my place. I walked up to him and patted his shoulder. Guzma gave me a smirk and ruffled my hair. Without another word, I left the Elite 4 building.  
Once outside, I took a deep breath. It would be the final breath I took on this mountain.  
No more working weird hours, no more only having a couple of hours to myself or having one day off, none of that. I could visit new regions, test my luck at the battle tree, try and get that shiny Eevee I'd been wanting, the sky was the limit now!  
I honestly felt more excited than dissapointed that I'd been dethroned. I was finally once again free to do what I wanted. I called the ride Charizard and waited for it while I began to run through ideas of all the things I would do now.  
I'd probably go to Unova or Kalos to get a Zorua. Those little guys were the cutest! Or maybe I could study to become a Pokemon behavior specialist like I always wanted to. Perhaps I'd try my hand at breeding while I was at it.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when Charizard landed in front of me. I climbed onto its saddle and smiled widely at it. "Take all the time you need! We're going back to my house but I'm in no rush!"

"So we can hang out a lot more now, huh?" Hau asked as I continued to read about Johto. I absentmindedly hummed at him to signal that I agreed. I wasn't really listening to Hau, just enough to know if he asked me something important. He continued to blabber about whatever before an awkward silence suddenly dawned. I turned to look at him to see why he'd stopped talking.  
Hau looked genuinely sad. It was rare to see him sad. The only other time I'd ever seen Hau sad was when Lillie left.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. Hau looked at my computer screen then back to me.  
"You're leaving, aren't you?" he asked bluntly. I shrugged.  
"I might. Not forever, just a change of scenery," I said. Hau didn't look convinced but he nodded slowly like he was.  
"That'll be fun," he said quietly. Hau then gave me a confused look. "What about Gladion?"  
Shit. I hadn't even thought about Gladion I had been so excited.  
"I...don't know to be honest."  
"Are you two gonna break up?"  
"I don't think so. I'll spend maybe a week or two in other regions, so we'll see each other more often than not." Hau didn't reply. He simply stared straight ahead at my monitor with unfocused eyes. Wanting to get out of the silence, I stood up and stretched. "Speaking of Gladion, I think I'll go pay him a surprise visit," I said before smiling at Hau. He smiled back but I could tell it was forced.  
"Alright, tell him I said hi!"

"It's not like I'm leaving forever," I said as I nervously played with Scratches' fur. Gladion didn't say anything but I could see in his eyes that he was worried about something. He sighed and closed his eyes, laying a hand on his knee.  
"Listen Delta, I'm glad you can go to all the places you want now but I can't stand the idea of you being out there all alone." I almost scoffed at what Gladion had said.  
"So you won't let me go?" I asked, irritation edging my voice. He looked back up at me.  
"I didn't say that, now did I?" Gladion asked plainly. "What I'm saying is we should go together."  
"Go together?" I echoed. The thought hadn't crossed my mind.  
It was oddly perfect, Gladion and I were now both totally free from whatever had been tying us to Alola and we could go wherever we wanted together.  
"So, are we going or no?" Gladion asked. I smiled widely at him and nodded.  
"Sounds like a plan! Should we go to Unova or Kanto? How about Sinnoh? I hear they have contests there were you can enter your Pokemon and win ribbons," I gushed. Gladion sighed at my excitement but I could tell it made him happy to see me like this.  
"Hoenn's a nice place. I've gone there before and I think you'd like it."  
"Hoenn it is, then!"  
"I'm ready whenever so just tell me the date we set off on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one. This is by far the shortest one but it's kinda like a teaser in a way.


	13. This isnt an actual chapter but its important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I hate these fucking things too

Alright, so I had the last chapter planned and shit but should I even bother writing it out? I feel like by now there's no point in finishing it since its been forever and the fic is shitty anyway. Tell me what you think. Also trust me, I hate myself for making a chapter that's just an author's note, too.


End file.
